Into The Fire
by Sinfully Sined
Summary: It was in that moment when their eyes met for the last time that he knew that he loved her. But was it too late to tell her? Was she happy with the one that she was with? Or did she believe that he was worth letting go of the safety rope and falling int


I own nothing but Honey and the polt. If you can do better then me I would like to see it and yes this is a story idea that I will be putting up soon. I don't like it but my firends said t was good so I'm posting it. So enjoy!!! Luv Sin!!!

* * *

It was in that moment when their eyes met for the last time that he knew that he loved her. But was it too late to tell her? Was she happy with the one that she was with? Or did she believe that he was worth letting go of the safety rope and falling into the fire for?

* * *

She was his best friend the only one that knew him better then he did. She was different from him. He was loud and ready for a good time all the time and she was the one that was level headed and walked on the safety rope like it was her only hope. They had met in high school when she had moved to Cameron after something happened to her mother and father. She was living with her Aunt who loved her like the daughter that she never had.

Now they were both about to leave the party that they had in her honor because she was about to be married when they locked eyes one more time. He saw them there that he hadn't noticed before and knew that she was the one that he always wanted the one that was meant for him. But he knew that it was too late. He knew that she would never leave the one that she was with to be with him. So he smiled and nodded to her and she nodded back although her eyes weren't as bright as they were a second ago. "I'm happy for you Honey."

"I wish it was you." She whispered before she rushed outside to catch up with her boyfriend soon to be husband Clark.

He stood there shocked for a moment as he watched her go. "Hey what are you looking at Matt?"

"The love of my life." He said to his brother and Jeff looked at him.

"You finally see it. It's about damn time now all we got to do is get her to see it too." Jeff said to him.

"She said she wished it was me." Matt said to him and Jeff smiled.

"That means we have two months to make the move on her. It's time to plan. Time to get her off that safety rope and into your arms." Jeff said to him and Matt looked at him.

"Do you think that I still have a shot now with it being so close to the wedding?" Matt asked him and Jeff laughed.

"That just gives us a time limit now come on let's go and get this planned out already." Jeff said to him and he smiled.

.......

The next week was hard on Matt because he wanted her so badly and she wouldn't see him. But Jeff had gotten her to come over by saying that Matt wasn't home at the moment and that they needed to talk about her wedding since they were being her best men and not Clark's. When she arrived he wanted to run down and pull her into a kiss but Jeff made sure that he didn't by shaking his head and pointing upstairs.

"JEFF!" Honey called as she walked into the house.

"In the living room." He called back and she made her way into the living room with a box of things in her arms.

"What is that?" Jeff asked her as she sat it down.

"Matt's stuff he had over at my place. Clark thinks that it's best to give it back to him now." She said softly and Jeff looked at her.

"Are you sure Clark is the one?" Jeff asked her and she looked at him in horror.

"Why wouldn't I? He is great to me and I love him. Why would you ask me that Jeff?" She asked him and Jeff looked at her.

"Because I know someone that it better for you and you know it too. Why can't you see that you two are meant to be?" He asked her and she backed away from him.

"I should have known he would put you up to this. It's too late and we both know it. It should have happened but never did so let it go or I'm leaving." She said to him.

Jeff looked at her for a moment and then nodded. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said anything. I just thought that you would know by now that Matt was madly in love with you and you were madly in love with him too. But it looks like I am wrong."

Honey turned away from him before she sighed. "I am so madly in love with him that it's him that I dream of at night. He is the one that I want but I'm scared Jeff. I'm the person that does the safe things. I do what makes me feel safe and loving Matt doesn't feel safe to me. It's wild and powerful. Like a fire in my heart that I want to give into but I can't and I won't now I got to go I can't stay here."

"Honey." Matt said from the doorway.

She looked up at him and he saw that she meant everything that she had said. HE saw it in her eyes. "I hope that he makes you happy."

"Thank you Matt." She said before she rushed out of the living room and out of the house.

"You are going to let her just give up like that? I swear you too are mad!" Jeff said to him.

"If he is the one that she needs to feel safe then I will not take that away from her. I will not make her feel something that she can't handle and if I did I wouldn't be her best friend now would I?" Matt asked him.

.....

At the Wedding....

"And do you Honey Smith take Clark Williams as your husband?" The preacher asked her and she looked over at Matt one last time before she cleared her throat.

"I...I...I...Can't. I'm in love with someone else and I can't live this lie anymore." She cried out before she rushed down the aisle and out of the church.

Matt quickly ran after her and caught her as she was getting into the limo. She grabbed his hand and pulled him in with her before the car pulled away. "You better be worth the fire that I'm falling into."

"I am." He said before he pulled her into a kiss and she melted right then and there.

.......

Ten Years Later....

Honey watched with a huge smile as Matt played with their son in the back yard. She still thought about how they finally came together and knew that falling into the fire was the best thing that she had ever did in her life. "What are you thinking about mommy?"

"I was thinking about daddy and how much I love him Suga." She said as she looked down at the little girl that was wrapped around her legs.

"I love daddy so much mommy." The little girl said to her.

"And daddy loves you so much baby girl." She said to her before she locked eyes with her husband and blew him a kiss.

Into the fire she had gone and came out with a great family and a wonderful love that grew stronger every day. She knew then that always being safe was for wimps and she wasn't a wimp anymore. "MATTHEW I THINK NOT!"

Her husband looked at her with a smile and she melted and then nodded before he dove into the pool with their son. "Sometimes my love for him is strong that it makes it hard to breathe."

"It's the same way with him still." Jeff said from beside her and she smiled.

"That is always good to know. Just wait until I tell him we are about to have another Hardy join the ranks. You think he is going to be happy about that?" She asked Jeff and he laughed.

"You two are going to have your own football team before it is over with and he would love every moment of it because it is with you." Jeff said to her and she laughed at him.

"Same here." She said to him.


End file.
